User blog:The Crazy Terror/PE Proposal: Anton Bartok
A proposal about Anton Bartok from The Fly 2. Who is he?, and What's he done? Anton Bartok is the CEO of Bartok Industries and the benefactor of Brundlefly's experiments. He's a mad scientist who's responsible for motivating Martin Bundle into doing what he wants and then turn him into a fly monster like his father. When Seth mutated into a fly monster and died, Bartok tried to benefit from his experiments and take in the last two people who saw Seth alive, his pregnant girlfriend Veronica Quaife and Stathis Borans. Knowing she's pregnant with a mutant, Bartok lies to her convincing her that her baby will be normal. At the time of the birth, which Bartok oversaw, Veronica dies of a cardiac arrest. The child was seemingly normal but had fly genes deep with in him. Naming the child Martin, the executives initially raised him in a clinical environment, with Bartok imitating a father figure. One addition was Martin was smarter than the average child, and aged quicker than normal due to his genes. At age five, (physically twenty), Martin flees Bartok Industries and meets up with Beth. Bartok calls on a manhunt for them when he learns that Martin has a password to work the telepods. Martin and Beth go on the run and head for the home of the only person Martin thinks can help him: Stathis Borans. Debriefing Borans, Martin learns how to cure himself - by entering a telepod with a healthy body, and transferring his genes to that body and visa versa. When Martin is at an advanced stage of his transformation Beth becomes worried and calls Bartok. They are taken back to the Industires and held against their will. Bartok plans on keeping Martin in the pit and possibly killing Beth. Martin fully transforms into the "Martin-Fly". Martin breaks free and kills his captors and takes his revenge of the workers of Bartok Industries. Bartok is callous about this and demands Martin be taken alive. Martin shows traits of his former humanity when he doesn't attack a dog sent to sniff him out and Beth. Beth and Bartok briefly fight before Bartok is overpowered and dragged off by Martin. Beth activates the telepods and Bartok begs for his life as Martin types the password (DAD) and enters the telepods with Bartok, switching each other's genes. Martin emerges the healthy human he once was, and Bartok, a bloated, heavily mutated maggot like monster. Bartok is still alive, but being kept in the same pit where he kept the dog. It can be assumed that he died of starvation down the line. Mitigating Factors Bartok presented himself as being warm and friendly, but this is one of many lies he told Martin and likely many others. His true nature is shown to be cold and careless as indicated during Martin's birth, Veronica screamed to Bartok that he promised there will be no defects, to which he responds with a cold unsympathetic stair. He is also callous with his experiments, as shown when he kept the mutated dog alive for two years rather than immediately put it out of its misery, and when the Martin-Fly kills some of his security guards, he sarcastically says it's tragic and sad, but Martin must be captured alive. Heinous Standards Bartok is shown to be relentless in his plans, being greedy and obsessed with expanding his power. He also have crossed many Moral Event Horizon when manipulating Martin and everyone else. Final Verdict Already qualified, but should be approved immediately. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals